Ishtar
by IshtarNDF
Summary: Ishtar listens to the elders, the tales of many legendary ninja who wielded powerful chakra weapons. Now, Ishtar aspires to be the worlds greatest, as of many other ninja around the world. Five gods watch closely to the progress of man.


"About seven hundred years ago, The warrior's of hell, has declared war against humanity. They were blood lusted warriors, all they wanted was more power, the power to control. The power to conquer. The power to rule. They were ruthless. Around two hundred years ago, the first Taokage had established the elemental village in hopes of defeating the hell warriors. The ninja of the five elements were the worlds greatest allies. They were born with the legendary ocular kekkei genkai similar to the hell warriors and were able to wield multiple elements with just their eyes. The elemental ninja and the hell warrior's waged war against each other until one side took home victory. Now, peace had been restored and the hell warrior's were never seen again. The end. Well? What do you think of the story I've just told?" said my father's voice. "It was great, but I gotta scoot. I'm going to be late in meeting my new squad." I said.

I was getting ready for a big day. Meeting my two new team mates.I had recently graduated from the ninja academy. I got my shoes on and got ready to step out the front door saying "Bye Mom and Dad." "Wait!" said Ishtar, my mother, whom I had been named after. She rushed over to where I stood and started to straighten my clothes up and seeing whether to do the same with my hair. "Okay bye!" I said impatiently and ran out the front door. "That boy.." said my mother. I ran through the streets toward where the meeting was supposed to take place where the squad was to be introduced to each other. I turned a sharp corner only to bump into another boy with black messy hair and red eyes, freckles and pale skin. He gives me a dirty look and says "Watch where you're going, kid." he said in an unfriendly tone. He shoved past my shoulder. Who was that kid? I thought. I stared at him as he walked around the corner. "Time to continue."

**Present time:**

"Kai..."

**The Past:**

I zigzag through the streets turning corners and avoiding people. I come to a sudden stop in front of a ramen shop. "This is it right?" I said to myself. "Who you talking to?" A sweet sounding voice said from behind me. I spin around to meet a girl with emerald eyes and her pink hair done up, sticking up in the back. She was pretty. "Ehehe" I said nervously "Are you?" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone peeking around the corner. "You can come one out you know. No need to be shy." I said as I saw her head pull back. "I said, NO NEED TO BE SHY." I shouted. The girl peeked her head out again, she had purple hair, and big amber pupil-less eyes. She stared back at me. "Come on out, we won't hurt you" said the girl beside me. "M-My names Lily." the girl with the long flowing purple hair said. "My name is Mikomi. " the girl beside me said. Lily and Mikomi.."Hi, my name is Ishtar, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "W-Were here to meet up at the ramen shop. Supposedly I'm supposed to meet up with my new team." Lily said. "Hey, me too. " said Mikomi. "What about you, Ishy?" she asked me. Ishy? I thought. "The same reason you two are here. Well. It's nice to meet you two." I said. "Well well well. I see you three have already met. Let me introduce myself." said a male's voice stepping out of the ramen shop. "My name's Lone." said the blonde man with slightly spiky hair. "Hi, Lone, are you our new sensei?" Mikomi asked curiously. "Why yes of course." Lone said in a friendly tone. He looked at Lily. "Lily, is it? Nice to meet you two." he said. "You too." Lily said back. Finally, he looked in my direction, and said, "Why don't we finish introducing ourselves inside, come on, let's go have ramen." he said. "Yuck, I hate ramen." I said in disgust as I had never tried it before.

"Well? are we all prepared yet? You had tons of time to prepare for this. Do not give me anymore excuses, I know how you like to fool around, but this is serious." said a dark voice. "Sorry, my bad, heheh... I'm ready when you are Lugot." said a bright cheery female's voice. "I really hope so, Hugh." said Naraku as they entered through the entrance to the elemental village.

"The three of you, Ishtar, Mikomi and Lily, I'd like to present you with these three weapons that you will all be using AS ninja's" Lone said, laying out the weapons across the table. "The blade which has been forged, the bow that's been passed down, and the kunai."

Somewhere...far, far away, yet very very close, five godly beings sit in their thrones around a giant crystal ball watching everything, from the darkness that surrounds them..

**"This new host looks promising."**

**"He does indeed. After all, he wields the legendary ocular bloodline technique."**

**"I sense something baaad coming from that kid."**

**"This host is most likely the destruction of us all. We cannot allow this to happen when the time comes."**

**"YOU ARE ALL FOOLISH. NO HUMAN IS CAPABLE OF KILLING EVEN THE WEAKEST OF US GODS."**

**"You're wrong. We all have weaknesses, dear Ntar. Even us."**

**"****Anything is possible.****"**

Chapter End.


End file.
